Love So Sweet
by aicchan
Summary: B'day Fic For My Sist, SUN-T. Slash fic, Drarry, AU. Enjoy XD


"Harry! Kau bisa kan berjalan pelan sedikit? Kantin tidak akan lari kemana-mana." Protes seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang tertata rapi, putra tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy, keluarga yang terkenal akan kekayaannya yang melimpah ruah. Nama pemuda itu, Draco Malfoy.

Di depannya, berjalannya seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam berantakan dan memakai kacamata. Harry Potter. Putra tunggal keluarga Potter yang dikenal sebagai keluarga seniman yang mendunia, karena itu pula Harry memutuskan untuk masuk ke Hogwarts Institute of Arts di London, untuk meneruskan bakat yang mengalir kental dalam darah keluarganya.

Di masa inilah Harry dan Draco menjalin kisah terindah mereka.

_**-0-**_

_**HARRY POTTER**__ © J.K Rowling_

_**Love so Sweet**__ © aicchan _

_Draco M. X Harry P._

_Romance - Alternative Universe_

_**-O-**_

"Lama sekali kalian ini?" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang berkacak pinggang pada Draco dan Harry, Hermione Granger, mahasiswa jurusan musik. Di sebelahnya, ada pemuda jangkung berambut merah, Ron Weasley, jurusan musik juga, kekasih Hermione.

"Maaf. Kami tertahan dosen, tadi." Kata Harry. "Mana dapat tugas pula. Menyebalkan sekali." Harry membenahi kacamatanya sebelum masuk ke kantin, "Aku dengar orchestra kampus akan tampil di balai kota, benar?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku akan main piano solo dan Ron masuk ke grup inti. Dia sedang stress sekarang." katanya sambil tertawa.

Ron memandang Hermione dengan sebal tapi tak bisa membantah karena memang benar kalau saat ini dia sedang stress.

Setelah mengantri membeli makan siang, mereka duduk di bagian kantin yang dekat dengan jendela besar yang menyentuh langit-langit gedung kantin. Karena keseluruhan kampus itu adalah bangunan kuno, jadi pemandangan di dalamnya sungguh membuat inspirasi siapapun muncul. Dengan dinding batu maupun bata merah, jendela kaca mozik yang indah, koridor yang dihiasi berbagai ukiran dan bentuk seni lain. Memang cocok menjadi tempat bagi mereka yang ingin mendalami dunia seni.

"Oh iya, Draco. Ku dengar lukisanmu masuk ke galeri nasional, ya. Selamat. Aku selalu tahu suatu saat nanti lukisanmu pasti dapat penghargaan." Ujar Hermione.

"_Yeah_. Yang aku heran, kenapa justru lukisan kelam begitu yang terpilih? Melihatnya saja aku merinding." Kata Harry mengingat rupa lukisan hitam putih karya Draco yang berisikan laut pada waktu malam hari. Tapi memang kesan mistis di lukisan itu terasa sekali, sampai Harry pernah bercanda kalau Draco melukisnya sambil kesurupan hantu penghuni kampus.

Mereka mengobrol sejenak sambil menghabiskan waktu istirahat sebelum masuk jam pelajaran sore. Meski beda jurusan, Harry dan Draco sudah akrab dengan Hermione dan Ron karena mereka teman sejak SMA yang sama-sama tertarik pada seni.

"Dengan kesibukan kuliah macam ini, aku ragu aku bisa hadir di pernikahan Bill dan Fleur, tapi kalau sampai tidak hadir, entah apa yang akan Mum lakukan padaku." Ron meminum isi gelasnya.

"Iya juga sih." Sahut Hermione, "Kita sibuk dengan pementasan di sana sini. Harry dan Draco juga sibuk menghadiri pameran karena ada lukisan mereka yang terpilih. Ahh... pusing jadinya."

Harry dan Draco tak berkomentar banyak, karena diakhir masa kuliah begini, justru kesibukan mereka makin banyak. Apalagi mereka termasuk dalam daftar mahasiswa yang berprestasi jadi sering diikutkan dalam kegiatan kampus.

"Semoga saja pementasan kali ini cepat selesai, jadi aku bisa pulang barang satu dua hari." Kata Ron lagi, lalu dia melirik jam tangannya, "_Bloody hell_... sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi. Aku ada latihan. Sampai nanti." Menyambar tas dan juga nampannya yang sekarang tinggal berisikan piring dan gelas kosong, Ron menuju ke konter kantin untuk mengembalikan nampan dan kemudian melesat keluar.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Tetap saja dia itu." katanya, "Tapi aku juga harus pergi. Profesor McGonagall tak akan senang kalau aku terlambat. Padahal sudah sering aku bilang, Bach bukanlah pemusik favoritku." Dan gadis itu pun berlalu.

Tinggallah Harry dan Draco di kantin itu.

"Mereka berdua itu seperti badai, ya? Jurusan musik kampus kita ini terkenal sekali sih. Makanya sering dapat tawaran pentas." Harry menghabiskan tegukan terakhir isi gelasnya, "Kau mau ke kelas sekarang atau nanti saja?"

Draco membersihkan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, "Nanti saja. Aku ingin buat sketsa dulu di halaman. Lapipula kelas kan masih satu jam lagi."

Keduanya pun meninggalkan kantin dan menuju ke halaman tengah, tempat favorit Draco untuk membuat sketsa, karena dari halaman berbentuk bundar itu, mereka bisa melihat keseluruhan kompleks kampus mereka. Di sana mereka duduk di dudukan dari batu yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar. Mengikuti Draco, Harry juga membuka buku sketsanya, sekedar mencoretkan pensil di sana, menuangkan apa yang terlintas di kepalanya. Tapi tekadnya tak berlangsung lama karena ternyata matanya lebih memilih untuk terus memandang sosok Draco yang serius menggambar. Harry suka sekali melihat si pemuda pirang itu kalau sedang melukis. Seolah dia ada di dunianya sendiri... dunia yang ideal.

Tanpa sadar senyum merekah di wajah Harry. Masih terasa buncah kebahagiaan pada kenangan di liburan musim panas lalu. Saat Draco menyatakan kalau dia menginginkan Harry lebih dari sekedar sahabat, kalau dia membutuhkan Harry lebih dari sekedar tempat berkeluh kesah biasa. Berhubung Harry juga sudah lama memendam rasa pada sobatnya itu, jelas pernyataan Draco membuatnya melayang tinggi, sampai sekarang dia masih bisa ingat setiap detail adegan pada hari itu.

"Wajahmu mencurigakan." Kata Draco saat dia berpaling memandang Harry, "Kenapa senyum selebar itu? Kau baru menang lotre?"

Senyum Harry segera hilang dan berganti wajah masam, "Memangnya kau mau aku cemberut melulu?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik dari senyum bodohmu itu." Draco kembali menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas gambarnya.

Harry menyimpan peralatan gambarnya dan memandang langit biru di atas sana, "Hari minggu besok Mum mengundangmu makan malam. Sepertinya dia sukses dengan percobaannya di dapur beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Setidaknya masakan Aunt Lily seribu kali lebih baik dari masakan Mum." Kata Draco tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada gambar yang mulai terbentuk di kertas yang semula kosong.

"Masa? Ku rasa masakan Aunt Cissy juga enak kok."

"Ada masalah dengan lidahmu." Draco menutup buku sketsanya, "Ayo. Sudah waktunya masuk kelas kalau kau tak mau tertinggal."

.

.

"Mum... aku pulang." Harry menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan menuju ke dapur, "Mum? Dad?" panggilnya karena tak menemukan siapapun di sekitar ruang pandangnya. Meletakkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai, Harry menuju ke sebuah paviliun kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya, studio lukis sang ayah, James Potter.

"Dad? Mum?" Harry membuka pintu kayu bangunan bercat putih itu dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang memandang satu kanvas besar berisi lukisan pemandangan yang serasa asli. "Dad... lukisannya sudah selesai."

"Oh—Harry, son. Kau sudah pulang." James menepuk pundak putranya, "Pekerjan selama empat tahun ini akhirnya selesai."

Harry memandang kagum pada lukisan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Ini luar biasa, Dad."

"Sepertinya ini alasan untuk mengadakan pesta. Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry? Kau bisa undang keluarga Malfoy sementara aku akan menelepon Sirius dan Remus untuk datang kemari." Ujar Lily yang tampak luar biasa senang, dia mengecup bibir suaminya dan pipi Harry sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil berdendang.

Mata hijau Harry masih belum beralih dari kanvas raksasa di hadapannya itu, "Dad... ini benar-benar luar biasa. Rasanya... rasanya aku bisa melangkah masuk dalam lukisan itu."

James tersenyum bangga, "_Well_—kerja keras selalu berbuah manis, _son_. Kau perlu ingat itu."

Mendengarnya, Harry tertawa, "Tumben Dad bisa bicara bijak begitu. Habis menabrak tembok ya?"

James hanya mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang memang berantakan, keturunan mutlak darinya, "Nah, ayo pergi. Sudah begini aku baru merasa lapar sekali."

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan paviliun itu dan masuk ke rumah di mana Lily sudah heboh memasak di dapur.

"Sepertinya tak bisa diganggu. Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu. Kau hubungi keluarga Malfoy sana!" dan James pun menuju ke lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Harry menuju ke ruang tengah tempat telepon di rumah itu berada dan dia pun menekan nomor rumah keluarga Malfoy. Tak lama, terdengar suara seorang wanita di seberang sana yang dikenali Harry sebagai suara Narcissa, ibu Draco.

"Aunt Cissy, ini aku Harry."

"_Oh, Harry. Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Tumben kau menelepon ke rumah."_

"_Well_... Mum ingin mengundang kalian semua makan malam. Um... perayaan karena proyek Dad sejak empat tahun kemarin akhirnya selesai."

"_Sungguh? James benar-benar sudah bekerja keras. Baiklah, kami pasti akan datang."_

Harry nyengir, "Kami akan menunggu kalian kalau begitu. Sampai nanti." Pemuda berkacamata itu pun menutup telepon dan kemudian mengambil tasnya dari dapur lalu menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dia merebahkan diri di kasur dan memandang langit-langit loteng. Ya— sejak masuk kuliah, Harry memang secara khusus meminta supaya loteng di rumah itu di sulap menjadi sebuah kamar plus studio untuknya. Harry suka kamar itu karena luas dan sangat nyaman.

Memandang tumpukan kanvas di sudut kamarnya, Harry jadi terpikir satu sketsa yang tadi sempat dia buat di kelas. Malas-malasan, dia mengambil buku gambarnya dari dalam tas dan duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya. "Hmm... enaknya proyek untuk natal nanti aku ambil yang mana ya?" gumamnya sambil membuka-buka buku gambarnya, mencari sketsa yang sekiranya cocok untuk dikerjakan sampai musim dingin nanti. Memang, dia dan Draco mendapat kehormatan untuk menyumbangkan lukisan mereka pada kegiatan lelang amal yang selalu dilakukan pihak kampus menjelang natal. Ini akan jadi kali kedua bagi Harry dan Draco menjadi peserta di kegiatan itu dan tahun kemarin lukisan mereka terjual dengan harga yang sangat memuaskan dan disumbangkan ke salah satu panti sosial di London.

Ketenangan Harry berakhir saat mendengar suara ibunya memanggil dari bawah, menyuruh Harry segera mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Patuh, Harry pun meletakkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya lalu melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh ibunya.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Harry membantu Lily menata meja makan sambil sesekali mencomot makanan dari piring ke piring. Tak lama James turun tepat saat bel pintu berbunyi, maka James pun membuka pintu menyambut siapa yang datang. Rupanya Sirius dan Remus, dua sahabat karibnya sejak jaman mereka masih sekolah dulu.

"Hei, senang melihat kalian datang." James menepuk pundak dua sahabatnya itu, "Ku harap aku tidak mengganggu malam kalian."

Sirius tertawa, "Tenang saja, kami masih punya banyak malam lainnya." Kata pria tampan berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Ayo masuklah! Lily dan Harry ada di dapur."

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dapur di mana meja makan sudah tertata dan penuh dengan makanan lezat.

"Wow, Lily, sepertinya resepmu bertambah lagi." kata Sirius.

"Oh—senang kalian sudah datang." Lily mengecup pipi dua pria yang datang dengan suaminya itu, "hasil percobaan dua hari lalu. Ku pikir tidak apa-apa disajikan."

"Ku harap tak separah percobaanmu bulan lalu." Kekeh Sirius yang membuatnya dapat pukulan telak di pundaknya dari Lily.

"Kau tidak sopan, Sirius." ujar Remus, si pria berambut sewarna madu dan berwajah lembut, "Kami senang dengan undanganmu, Lily."

Tersenyum pada Remus, Lily berbalik dan mengeluarkan masakan lainnya dari dalam oven.

"Hai Sirius, hai Remus." sapa Harry.

"Hei, Harry... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sirius yang juga adalah ayah baptis Harry.

"Spektakuler." Kata Harry. Lalu dia memandang Remus, "Aku dengar dari Hermione kalau kau akan mengadakan resital di musim dingin nanti."

Remus mengangguk dan mengijuti James yang mengajak mereka mengobrol di ruang keluarga sembari menunggu keluarga Malfoy datang, "Ya—resital natal seperti biasa." Kata Remus.

"Hermione benar-benar memujamu, Remus. Kalau habis menghadiri kelasmu, wajahnya pasti berseri-seri." Harry duduk di sofa, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Remus memang adalah salah satu pengajar di Institut Seni tempat Harry menuntut ilmu saat ini, di bidang piano, tentu saja.

"Ya ya.. Remus-ku ini memang banyak penggemarnya." Ujar Sirius sambil merangkul mesra pundak Remus.

Saat itu James mendekati Harry, "Ku harap kau dan Draco nanti tak menebar aroma cinta kemana-mana macam mereka, _son_. Aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya."

Harry tertawa, "Tenang saja, Dad. Tidak akan sampai seperti itu." katanya. Kalau begini, Harry bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti ini, yang sama sekali tak memandang aneh tentang hubungan cintanya. Mereka bilang, itu hal yang wajar di dunia seniman, tapi Harry tak mau mempercayainya begitu saja.

Tak begitu lama, bel pintu berbunyi lagi, pastilah kali ini keluarga Malfoy yang datang, jadi Harry yang berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

"Harry."

Begitu pintu dibuka, Harry langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dan ciuman di pipi oleh Narcissa. "Hai, Aunt Cissy. Tetap cantik seperti biasa."

"Oh— dan mulut manismu tetap seperti James." Narcissa masuk duluan dan membiarkan Harry menyapa dua orang lainnya di sana.

"Malam, Uncle Lucius. Hei, Draco."

"Selamat malam, Harry. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." ujar Lucius. Dia pun masuk menyusul istrinya yang sudah menyapa para tuan rumah.

Tinggallah Harry dan Draco di depan pintu.

"Jadi lukisan itu sudah selesai? Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya." Draco masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Yeah. Selesai begitu aku pulang tadi sore. Dad bilang akan menunjukkannya pada umum di pameran natal nanti. Pengecualian untuk kalian pastinya." Harry hendak berbalik tapi saat itu Draco menahan tangannya, "Apa?"

"Tak ada salam untukku?"

"Aku sudah menyapamu tadi."

Tapi Draco tak mempedulikan itu dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir Harry, "Ini baru yang namanya salam."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Baru saja Dad bilang supaya aku tak menebar aroma cinta macam Sirius dan Remus. Tapi kalau begini sih mana bisa." Dia mengajak Draco ke ruang dimana semua sudah berkumpul, termasuk Lily. Draco pun menyapa semua yang ada di sana.

"Semua sudah di sini. Ayo kita makan sekarang." kata Lily seraya mempersilahkan para tamunya berpindah tempat.

Di meja makan yang ada di satu ruangan dengan dapur, mereka semua duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Ku rasa kau hutang banyak resep padaku, Lily." Ujar Narcissa.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan resep rahasia." Kata Lily sambil tersenyum, "James, Harry, berhenti membenahi kacamata kalian dan mulai makan!"

Yang disebut cuma nyengir dengan wajah serupa dan mulai mengisi piring mereka.

Makan malam yang menyenangkan, diisi obrolan ringan, sebagian besar membahas tentang kegiatan natal yang selalu dihadiri oleh mereka. James jelas menyumbangkan lukisan untuk lelang amal. Lucius selalu dengan senang hati meminjamkan salah satu gedungnya sebagai tempat kegiatan amal itu. Sirius dan Remus yang adalah pemusik tenar, sering menghadiri resital natal. Lily dan Narcissa tak pernah absen melakukan bakti sosial di panti asuhan dan panti jompo yang tersebar di London.

"Jadi kalian terpilih lagi untuk kegiatan kampus untuk kegiatan natal?" tanya Lucius pada Harry dan Draco.

"Ya. Profesor Dumbledore sendiri yang meminta kami." kata Draco, menikmati sepiring _cheese macaroni_ lezat, "sepertinya sampai lulus itu akan jadi kegiatan tahunan kami."

"Apa kalian sudah mulai proyeknya?" kali ini Sirius yang bertanya.

"Draco sudah. Di kampus sudah disediakan satu ruang khusus untuknya." Kata Harry, "Kalau aku... aku masih bingung memilih mana yang akan aku kerjakan."

"Kau ini memang berasas _One Last Minute_, Harry. Sama seperti James semasa kuliah dulu." Ujar Remus.

Obrolan terus berlangsung sampai Lily menyajikan pudding sebagai pencuci mulut, hingga akhirnya James mengajak semua untuk melihat _masterpiece_-nya. Jelas saja ini sudah ditunggu oleh semuanya, melihat hasil karya yang dikerjakan oleh seniman dunia macam James Potter selama empat tahun bukanlah kesempatan yang datang dua kali.

Semua pun segera menuju ke paviliun dan James membuka pintu bangunan yang tampak mungil dibanding megahnya kediaman keluarga Potter yang berada di salah satu bagian elite di kota London itu.

"Ladies and Gentlemans, aku persembahkan, _Summer's Dream_." Ujar James sambil menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan menampakkan sosok lukisan raksasa di sana. Lukisan pemandangan sebuah danau di tengah hutan belantara lengkap dengan hewan-hewan yang sedang bercengkrama. Warna yang ada seolah hidup, bahkan saat kau melihat lukisan danaunya, kau seolah akan mendengar suara riaknya; dan saat kau lihat hewan-hewannya, kau akan melihat mereka bergerak. Komposisi warna, bias cahaya, pantulan benda pada air... semua terasa nyata.

Lucius adalah yang pertama sadar dari kekaguman akan lukisan luar biasa itu, "James... aku yakinkan kau, berapapun harga yang harus aku bayar di lelang nanti, lukisan ini harus terpajang di rumahku."

Sementara Sirius bersiul panjang, "Ini benar-benar layak kau sebut sebagai _masterpiece_, James. Indah sekali." Muncul dari Sirius yang dikenal buta terhadap karya lukis, berarti lukisan ini memang sangat luar biasa.

Para orang dewasa sibuk mengagumi karya luar biasa itu sampai tidak menyadari kalau Draco menyeret Harry keluar dari paviliun dan mengajak pemuda berkacamata itu duduk bersantai berbincang di pinggir kolam renang.

"Uncle James memang luar biasa. Aku tak yakin bisa menghasilkan lukisan macam itu meski aku mengerjakannya selama 10 tahun."

"Gebrakan yang luar biasa kan?" Harry memasukkan kakinya ke air yang dingin, "Empat tahun menghilang dari jagad dunia lukis dan muncul dengan satu karya yang luar biasa. Dad memang punya berjuta cara untuk mengejutkan orang."

Draco memandang langit cerah penuh bintang. Sejenak diam dan menikmati indahnya malam itu. dia meraih jemari Harry dan menggenggamnya erat lalu membawa punggung tangan Harry dekat dengan bibirnya untuk memberi sang kekasih sebuah ciuman singkat di sana, "aku senang tak harus menunggu sampai hari minggu untuk menikmati masakan Aunt Lily dan bertemu denganmu."

Pura-pura tersinggung, Harry –sok- melotot pada Draco, "Jadi kau mau datang ke sini untuk makan masakan Mum dan aku dianggap sampingan, begitu?"

"Begitulah." Kata Draco, mencium punggung tangan Harry sekali lagi.

Malam itu dihabiskan mereka untuk menikmati kesunyian malam yang menyenangkan.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa musim dingin pun telah datang, menyelimuti London dengan putihnya salju. Aroma Natal mulai terasa di akhir bulan November yang beku. Hari ini, Sabtu terakhir sebelum masuk ke bulan Desember, Draco dan Harry memutuskan untuk sejenak melarikan diri dari proyek mereka yang hampir selesai dan bersantai berkeliling kota.

"Menjelang natal nanti kita pasti sibuk banget ya? Menonton konser orkestra kampus, menonton resitalnya Remus, ke acara amal. Natal kita tidak pernah santai."

Draco merapatkan mantelnya karena salju turun makin lebat saja, "Ku rasa sebaiknya kita minum kopi dimana gitu, bisa beku kalau diluar terus."

Menyetujui usulan Draco, Harry pun akhirnya menunjuk ke sebuah coffee shop di sudut jalan. Di sana mereka dudk di dekat jendela dan memesan dua gelas kopi panas juga makanan ringan lalu melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Kata Sirius, Regulus akan pulang natal ini."

Mendengar itu, Draco, yang sedang melepas mantelnya, memandang Harry, "Serius? Sudah dua tahun ini kan dia tidak pulang."

Harry mengangguk dan menyampirkan mantelnya di kursi kosong di sebelahnya, "Bergabung dengan orkestra kelas dunia memang sibuk. Regulus juga jadi jarang membalas suratku."

Mereka kemudian diam sejenak menikmati pesanan yang sudah diantar oleh pelayan. Panasnya kopi menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang seolah membeku. Tak lama, ponsel Harry berdering nyaring, dia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Hello—oh, Mum. Ada apa, Mum?" Harry dia sebentar dan mengangguk-angguk, "Oke, aku belikan nanti. Bye, Mum." Dia menyimpan lagi ponselnya dan memandang Draco, "Mum meminta dibelikan mustard. Ada-ada saja, padahal katanya baru saja belanja bersama Dad."

Puas menghangatkan diri di coffee shop, akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu untuk membeli titipan Lily di salah satu mini market terdekat di sana, masih dengan meneruskan obrolan mereka tadi. Namun belum lagi mereka jauh meninggalkan coffee shop itu, terdengar suara ban berdecit di jalanan aspal yang licin. Hal berikut yang sempat di dengar oleh Harry dan Draco hanyalah teriakan dari orang-orang di sana yang menyuruh mereka minggir. Dan selanjutnya yang tampak adalah sorotan lampu yang membutakan mata mereka...

.

.

#

.

.

"... –rry... Harry..."

Sekali dua kali Harry mengerjapkan matanya. Saat itu dia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di kakinya.

"Tenang, son. Kau oke. Kau tidak apa-apa." Terdengar suara ibunya yang terdengar separo cemas separo lega.

"... Mum?"

"_Yes, honey..."_

Terasa sentuhan lembut di kepalanya disertai kecupan panjang di keningnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Harry memperoleh kesadarannya, samar, dia bisa melihat wajah ibunya dan dari baunya, dia tahu ini adalah rumah sakit. Samar pula dia ingat kilatan lampu dan suara hantaman keras, kaca-kaca yang pecah dan kegaduhan lainnya.

"Mum... Mum apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry lemah.

"Kau kecelakaan, son. Tapi semua baik-baik saja... baik-baik saja." Lily mengusap sayang pipi Harry, "Mum akan panggilkan dokter."

Saat Lily akan pergi, Harry menahan tangan ibunya, "Mum... Mum dimana Draco?"

Suara Lily menghilang sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Draco baik-baik saja, son. Tidak apa-apa." Dia melepaskan tangan Harry dan menepuknya sekali, "semua baik-baik saja."

Tapi Harry tahu ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah...

.

"Semua sempurna." Kata dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Harry. Itu membuat Lily dan James merasa lega. "Hanya butuh istirahat total selama beberapa hari, dia akan pulih seperti semula." Kemudian dokter itu meninggalkan kamar tempat Harry di rawat.

Masih merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya, Harry bertanya lagi, "Draco... bagaimana dengan Draco? Dimana dia?"

"Draco baik-baik saja, son." Ujar James.

"Aku... aku ingin bertemu dengannya. _Please_..."

Lily mengusap lembut kepala putra tunggalnya, "Sekarang masih belum bisa, son. Kau masih terlalu lemah. Bersabarlah sebentar."

"Aku ingin bertemu Draco, Mum... Dad... please."

Saat itu James dan Lily bertukar pandang hingga James angkat bicara, "Besok, son... bersabarlah sampai besok."

Kantuk mendadak saja datang pada Harry, tak tertahankan. Mungkin karena obat, atau mungkin karena lega besok dia bisa bertemu dengan Draco lagi. Sebelum lelap tidur menguasainya, Harry masih sempat mendengar sekilas percakapan kedua orang tuanya, tapi kata yang bisa dia tangkap hanyalah 'jangan' dan 'dia masih belum kuat'. Selebihnya, hanya berupa gumaman tak jelas belaka.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry terbangun dan merasa lebih segar dari kemarin, meski nyeri di kakinya masih terasa. Saat dia bangun, dia mendapati sosok Hermione dan Ron bersama Sirius.

"Hei, cub." Sirius memanggil Harry dengan nama kesayangan yang dia berikan sewaktu Harry masih kecil.

"Hei, Sirius..."

Seseorang memakaikan kacamata pada Harry, rupanya Hermione, "Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." ujar gadis itu.

"Kau mengejutkan kami, mate. Waktu kau dan Draco absen dari kampus, kami bertanya pada dosen kalian dan mendapat kabar kalau kalian kecelakaan." Ujar Ron, berdiri di sisi Hermione dan memandang Harry dengan prihatin, "Tapi kata dokter kau oke. Semua oke dan tak kurang satu apapun."

'Yeah... semua oke..." kata Harry lirih, "Mana Mum juga Dad? Dan Sirius... mana Remus?"

"Lily dan James sedang menemui dokter. Remus belum kembali dari latihan resitalnya. Tapi dia janji akan langsung kemari."

Harry diam sebentar dan bicara lagi, "Draco... apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Draco?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, mendadak tiga orang di sana menjadi canggung dan sengaja tak sengaja, mundur satu langkah dari Harry.

"Emm... d-Draco oke." Kata Ron, sementara Hermione berbalik, sok membenahi letak bunga di dalam vas. "Kami sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan... dan dia oke. Yeah—oke." Ron mendadak tak memandang mata Harry lagi saat bicara.

Itu membuat Harry makin merasakan keanehan, "Ron... Ron kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong." Harry mencoba bangun tapi ditahan oleh Sirius.

"Harry, tenanglah! Kau memperburuk keadaanmu sendiri." Sirius mencoba menangkan Harry, tapi itu tidak mudah.

"Sirius! Sirius! Aku harus bertemu Draco... Draco... sekarang!"

"Harry, tenanglah!"

"Draco!"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan masuklah Lily juga James yang tergopoh-gopoh. Rupanya mereka mendengar keributan itu dari koridor di luar kamar.

"Harry! Harry, son!" James memeluk Harry menggantikan posisi Sirius.

"Dad... Dad aku mau bertemu dengan Draco! Sekarang!' Harry tak lagi peduli pada nyeri yang merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya, "Mum... _please_..."

Lily tak kuasa menahan laju air matanya, dia mencium pipi Harry, "Ya, son... kita temui Draco." katanya dengan suara yang serak.

Lalu James mengambil kursi roda dari ruang suster dan membantu Harry duduk di sana dan menggantungkan kantong infus di tempat yang disediakan di kursi roda itu. Setelahnya dia dan Lily pergi bersama Harry sementara Hermione, Ron dan Sirius tetap tinggal di tempat.

Duduk diam di kursi rodanya, Harry terus memikirkan tingkah laku aneh yang dari tadi dia temui. Sepertinya, tak ada seorang pun yang ingin Harry bertemu dengan Draco. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Draco? Pikiran buruk yang berseliweran di kepala Harry seolah makin mendekati kenyataan saat ayahnya mendorong kursi roda menuju ke ruang ICU. Dan di depan sebuah ruangan VVIP, Harry melihat sosok Narcissa yang duduk lesu bersandar pada suaminya yang juga tampak tak bersemangat. Mendengar suara putaran roda, Narcissa dan Lucius menoleh, mereka terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh.. Harry, _son_. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Narcissa berdiri menghampirinya dan mencium kedua pipi Harry dengan penuh kasih, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Aunt Cissy... Draco.. bagaimana dengan Draco?"

Narcissa tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu dan kembali menangis di pundak Lucius yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku... aku ingin melihatnya... kumohon."

Setelah keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan itu, akhirnya James mendorong kursi roda Harry ke depan dinding kaca tebal yang membatasi ruang pasien dan koridor. James membantu putranya itu berdiri hingga dia bisa melihat sosok Draco.

Begitu Harry berdiri bertumpu pada ayahnya dan melihat ke dalam ruang pasien, rasanya tanah tempat kakinya berpijak mendadak runtuh. Mata Harry bahkan tak sanggup berkedip memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sosok Draco ada di sana, terbaring lemah dengan puluhan alat kedokteran terpasang pada tubuhnya. Perban putih tampak membebat beberapa bagian tubuhnya... dan kedua matanya.

Sekelebat ingatan terlintas di kepala Harry. Detik-detik saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia ingat... dia ingat Draco memeluknya begitu erat. Dan... dan...

"Harry." James menahan tubuh Harry yang limbung dan mendudukkannya kembali ke kursi roda, _"It's okay, son..."_

Harry menggeleng lemah, "... Salahku... salahku Draco sampai... sampai terluka parah seperti itu."

Perlahan Narcissa kembali memeluk Harry, "Bukan salahmu, Harry... bukan salahmu." Dan Lucius hanya menepuk pundak Harry sekali, matanya terpancang memandang sosok putranya yang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, kondisi Harry sudah dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter, meski kakinya belum boleh dipakai untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk, lepas dari itu, semuanya normal, tak ada kerusakan parah lainnya yang diderita tubuh Harry. Polisi juga sempat datang untuk menanyai Harry tentang kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Tapi karena kejadiannya begitu cepat, Harry tak bisa mengingat apapun selain bunyi decit ban di aspal dan juga cahaya lampu yang menyorotinya. Dia bahkan baru tahu dari polisi kalau yang menabraknya adalah sebuah mobil sport yang dikemudikan dua pemuda yang sedang mabuk. Semua itu tak penting bagi Harry sekarang, pikirannya penuh oleh kondisi Draco.

Memang pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu sudah sadar, tapi itu justru membawa kabar lain yang tak kalah mengejutkannya. Setelah pemeriksaan oleh dokter secara intensif... dokter menyatakan kalau mata Draco mengalami kebutaan. Tak permanen, ya, tapi juga tak bisa disembuhkan begitu saja. Butuh proses lama dan beberapa kali operasi sebelum kedua mata Draco kembali berfungsi seperti sedia kala.

Itulah yang membuat semangat Harry drop sampai ke tingkat terendah. Dia tak tahan melihat Draco yang mencoba bersikap tenang dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. justru Harrylah yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau saat ini, Draco tak bisa menikmati indahnya dunia.

"Harry, makanlah dulu." James menghampiri putra tunggalnya yang duduk di samping tempat tidur di mana Draco sedang terlelap.

Harry menerima piring yang ditawarkan ayahnya tapi tak segera makan, "... Kemana Mum?"

"Sedang mengantar Narcissa pulang sebentar mengambil pakaian ganti untuk Draco." ujar James, dia lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat itu, "makanlah!" katanya lagi pada Harry.

"Uncle Lucius?"

"Ada rapat yang harus dia hadiri. Sebentar juga selesai." Kata James, "Ayo makan!" ulangnya tanpa bosan.

Barulah pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan makanan dalam mulutnya. Harry melirik kalender yang ada di meja, sekarang sudah tanggal 10, ternyata kecelakaan itu membuatnya kehilangan waktu lebih dari seminggu, itu berarti tak ada kemungkinan Harry ataupun Draco untuk bisa menyelesaikan proyek mereka. Sekali lagi, semua itu bukan hal yang akan dipikirkan Harry saat ini.

Selesai makan, Harry membungkuk dan meletakkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur, dekat dengan tangan Draco. Masih ada selang infus di tubuh Draco, juga beberapa alat kedokteran lain yang Harry tak tahu apa fungsinya.

"... Harry?"

Suara lirih Draco mengejutkan Harry, juga James yang tadinya membaca koran di sofa.

Harry langsung duduk tegak memandang wajah Draco, kedua mata pemuda itu masih tertutup perban putih, "Draco... aku di sini." Harry menggenggam jemari Draco pelan.

"Aku tahu kau di sana." kata Draco. "Ada siapa lagi di sini?"

"Hanya aku dan Dad. Aunt Cissy dan Mum pulang ke rumah mengambilkan baju untukmu. Uncle Lucius sebentar lagi akan datang."

James berdiri dan menghampiri Draco, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik. Sungguh. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti orang sekarat." Kata Draco, merasa tak nyaman dengan semua pertanyaan tentang kondisinya. Draco balas menggenggam jemari Harry, "Kakimu bagaimana? Kata Mum kau harus jalan pakai kruk."

"_Yeah_—aku berkaki tiga sekarang." kata Harry, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya sebaik mungkin.

Ada senyum kecil di wajah Draco, "Kau pasti tampak makin aneh dengan kaki ketigamu itu."

James menepuk pundak Harry, "Aku keluar sebentar. Kalian berdua jangan macam-macam di sini ya?" dan pria itu pun keluar dari kamar, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Draco menoleh ke kanan, tempat di mana Harry menggenggam jemarinya. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya menggenggam erat jemari yang bertaut dengannya.

Harry pun tak bersuara, menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Draco ini.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Draco sudah diizinkan untuk pulang meski tetap harus menjalani _check-up_ rutin di rumah sakit untuk pengobatan matanya. Harry sudah meminta izin khusus pada kedua orang tuanya, jadi selama masa pemulihan Draco, Harry akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Malfoy. Tak ada yang berusaha mencegah, karena mereka semua tahu, Draco dan Harry saling membutuhkan. Mereka akan kuat jika bersama.

Menjelang natal seperti ini, baik orang tua Draco maupun orang tua Harry sama-sama sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Draco, setengah jengkel setengah pasrah, meminta agar semua melaksanakan apa yang sudah direncanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dia tak mau acara tahunan jadi gagal hanya karena dia.

Hari ini, Hermione dan Ron datang berkunjung, juga Blaise dan Theo, dua sahabat Draco semenjak kecil. Sebelum menemui Draco, Harry sudah meminta supaya teman-temannya itu bersikap biasa saja dan tak begitu menyinggung tentang kondisi mata Draco.

"Hei, Draco." sapa Blaise. Harry selalu bersyukur dengan sifat Blaise yang seperti itu, "Bersantai seharian, bung?"

Meski samar, Harry melihat raut senang di wajah Draco saat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu, "Blaise. Ku jamin ada Theo di sebelahmu."

"Tentu saja. Kau harapkan siapa lagi?" Blaise dan Theo mendekati Draco yang duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

Hermione dan Ron duduk di sofa panjang dekat perapian.

"Aku ambilkan minum dulu." Kata Harry.

"Ah—biar aku bantu." Hermione berdiri dan menghampiri Harry yang masih berjalan dengan bantuan kruk.

Saat itu Draco baru sadar akan keberadaan sobat gadis Harry, "Ah~ ternyata pasangan Weasley-Granger juga ada. Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

"Maaf, belum sempat menyapa." Kata Ron.

"Ck—alasan aneh apa itu." Draco bersandar di sofa, "Kalian menjenguk orang sakit tak bawa apa-apa?"

Theo lalu memberikan sekotak kue yang dia beli tadi, "Ini, aku bawakan Mont Blanc kesukaanmu."

"Thanks, Theo. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Kalau kau sih, siapa saja yang bawa makanan itu yang terbaik kan?" Blaise membukakan kotak kue itu dan memberikan cake di dalamnya pada Draco. Setelah itu dia dan Theo duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Kuliah sudah selesai?" Tanya Draco sambil menikmati camilan sorenya itu.

"Ku rasa kau hilang ingatan. Ini sudah masuk liburan musim dingin, Young Master." Kata Blaise, menumpangkan kaki kanan pada kaki kirinya, "Kepalamu terbentur terlalu keras sepertinya."

Sementara Draco, Blaise, Theo dan Ron mengobrol di ruang tamu, Harry dan Hermione mengobrol di dapur sambil membuat coklat panas untuk mereka. Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya melihat wajah Harry yang tampak tak begitu bersemangat.

"Harry... apa Draco benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menghela nafas, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi... aku masih tidak tega meninggalkan dia sendiri." Dia mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir dari dalam lemari, "Dua hari kemarin, dia sempat hilang kendali. Waktu itu aku pikir dia tidur, jadi aku pergi ke bawah untuk mengambil air, waktu aku kembali... Draco tidak ada di tempat tidur dan peralatan lukis yang ada di sudut kamarnya sudah berantakan."

Nafas Hermione tercekat mendengar itu, tapi dia tidak menyela.

"Aku menemukan Draco ada di balkon. Dia menangis, Hermione... baru sekali aku melihatnya menangis seperti itu." suara Harry terdengar serak dan dia diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali bicara, "Saat itu Draco benar-benar terdengar putus asa. Dia terus menangis dan menangis, tak peduli meski Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius datang berusaha menenangkannya.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, "Kau tidak sendiri, Harry. Kalian tidak sendiri. Kapanpun, kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku pasti datang. Ron. Blaise dan Theo juga pasti berpikiran sama." Gadis itu memeluk Harry dengan sayang, "kami ada di sini untuk kalian."

Harry mengangguk, "Thanks, Hermione." Bisiknya.

Hermione menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, "Semua pasti akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku yakin mata Draco pasti bisa sembuh."

Mengakhiri obrolan mereka, Harry dan Hermione kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa coklat hangat dan biskuit untuk dinikmati bersama.

"Omong-omong kemana Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius?" tanya Ron setelah Hermione dan Harry duduk.

"Mereka sedang menghadiri undangan makan malam dari relasi." Kata Draco yang sudah mengabiskan cake di tangannya, "Kalian makan malam saja di sini. Kita bisa pesan makanan dari resto."

Harry menyambut usulan itu, "Draco benar. Kalian makan di sini saja. Tadinya sih kami memang mau pesan makanan saja karena cuma berdua di rumah. Pelayan pun sudah pada pulang."

Semua pun setuju untuk makan malam di Malfoy Manor. Lagipula ini akhir pekan, mereka butuh bersantai. Obrolan ringan pun berlanjut, rata-rata membicarakan tentang konser amal orchestra kampus yang akan diselenggarakan mulai tanggal 20-25 Desember nanti. Draco meyakinkan dia akan tetap hadir, karena musik tak dinikmati dengan mata, melainkan dengan hati.

.

Malam itu benar-benar menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Harry lega melihat Draco merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan teman-temannya. Harry juga senang karena Ron, Hermione, Blaise dan Theo bisa bersikap wajar di samping Draco. Satu hari yang membuat Draco tampak sangat berbahagia. Setelah teman-teman mereka pulang, Harry dan Draco pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka karena Lucius dan Narcissa pasti masih lama pulangnya. Dan karena kondisi Draco dan Harry yang agak riskan untuk menaiki tangga tanpa pengawasan, kemarin Narcissa membereskan ruang tidur untuk tamu dan menjadikanya kamar tinggal dua putranya itu.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?" tanya Harry sambil menutup pintu kamar dan membiarkan Draco berjalan duluan ke arah kasur. Pemuda pirang itu sudah menghafal sebagian besar letak perabotan di rumahnya.

"Ah—ku rasa aku mau tidur. Kenyang... lelah... Kalau ada mereka berempat rasanya energiku terkuras habis." Draco melepas sepatunya dan merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk, "Kau tidak mau tidur?"

Harry menghampiri Draco dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan menggenggam jemari Draco, "Sebentar lagi. Kau tidur saja duluan."

Draco memejamkan matanya meski tak ada yang berubah, hanya kegelapan yang ada, tapi keberadaan Harry di dekatnya membuat Draco merasa tenang. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti selama Draco tahu kalau si pemuda berambut berantakan itu ada di sisinya.

Keheningan malam membuat Draco mulai merasa mengantuk.

Merasakan genggaman tangan Draco yang mulai mengendur, Harry memandang wajah Draco dan memastikan kalau pemuda pirang itu sudah lelap. "Good night, Draco." Harry mengecup singkat bibir Draco sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap di samping kekasihnya itu.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu sebulan. Kaki Harry telah pulih sepenuhnya, kondisi Draco juga sudah banyak perkembangan meski kedua matanya masih belum berfungsi. Namun dokter positif mata Draco akan kembali seperti semula dengan perawatan yang teratur. Draco sendiri sudah tak begitu memikirkan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya karena dia tahu, dia tak pernah sendirian. Keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya selalu setia menemani juga memberinya dukungan moril.

"Draco, kami datang."

Mendengar suara Lily, Draco menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendengar suara langkah mendekat padanya. Ada dua orang yang datang.

"Kami bawakan oleh-oleh pudding kesukaanmu." Ujar Lily seraya mengecup pipi Draco, "Mana Harry?"

"Harry sedang di rumah kaca di taman belakang bersama mum."

"Lucius belum kembali dari Paris?" suara James terdengar tak jauh dari Lily.

"Rencananya sih sore ini. Tapi tahu sendirilah bagaimana Dad. Bisa jadi malah minggu depan baru pulang."

James tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya hanya aku yang menganggur. Sirius dan Remus sedang ada di Wina. Kadang menyebalkan kalau tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini."

Lily duduk di sofa dekat Draco dan memandang lukisan suaminya yang terpajang di ruang tamu rumah itu. Lucius benar-benar serius saat mengatakan akan membayar berapapun demi mendapatkan lukisan itu. Alhasil James jadi punya bahan candaan baru dan bilang kalau tak bekerja selama dua tahun pun, keluarga Potter tidak akan kekurangan apapun. Menurut Lily, itu sama sekali bukan candaan. Meski separuh pembayaran itu disumbangkan untuk amal, tetap saja hasil yang didapat oleh James bernilai tinggi.

Tak begitu lama, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Harry juga Narcissa.

"Mum, Dad." Harry menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?"

"Surprise." James mengacak rambut putranya.

"Kalian memang selalu penuh kejutan." Narcissa memeluk Lily sekilas dan meletakkan bunga yang dia bawa ke dalam vas, "Draco, sudah Mum bilang jangan buka jendela terlalu lebar. Kau bisa sakit."

Draco menghela nafas saat mendengar suara jendela ruangan itu tertutup, "Ayolah, Mum. Hari ini tak begitu dingin." Protesnya.

Tapi Narcissa tak mempedulikan protes putranya itu dan tetap menutup jendela itu.

"Ah~ terserahlah." Draco berdiri, "Harry..."

Harry menghampiri Draco dan menggenggam tangannya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ruang lukis."

Tak ada yang aneh dengan permintaan Draco. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu, dia sering meminta Harry melukis. Katanya, mendengarkan suara kuas yang beradu dengan kanvas, begitu juga bau cat lukis. Semua membuatnya merasa tenang, dan menurut dokter, itu pengaruh yang baik untuk persiapan menjelang operasi penentuan untuk memulihkan kedua mata Draco.

Kedua pemuda itu berpamitan pergi dan berjanji akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Narcissa pun mengundang Lily dan James untuk makan malam. jadi sementara dua pemuda itu mengasingkan diri di ruang lukis, Narcissa, Lily dan James menghabiskan waktu santai dengan mengobrol.

Di ruang lukis Draco, Harry duduk di depan kanvas putih sementara Draco menungguinya dalam diam. Selama masa pembuhan Draco, Harry mengambil cuti dari kuliah karena dia tak ingin meninggalkan Draco sendiri. Walau emosi kekasihnya itu sudah jauh lebih stabil dari masa awal kebutaannya, Harry masih sering tak tega meninggalkan Draco sendiri.

"Kenapa malah diam? Mulailah melukis!"

Harry mengambil palette dan mulai mengatur warna di sana.

"Baunya beda. Kau pakai cat lain?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah. Blaise bilang yang ini lebih bagus dari keluaran sebelumnya. Jadi aku coba beli saja." kata Harry.

"Apa yang mau kau lukis hari ini?" tanya Draco lagi, kini duduk bersandar di sofa yang dekat dengan pintu balkon.

"Taman bunga. Di rumah kaca tadi bunga-bunga Aunt Cissy mekar sempurna. Coba kalau Mum yang berawat, belum kuncup pun pasti sudah layu semua."

Draco tertawa, "Kau ini. Aku adukan itu pada Aunt Lily."

"Adukan saja. Itu kenyataan kok." Harry mulai menggerakkan kuas di kanvas putih itu. Lukisan tanpa sketsa, akhir-akhir ini sering dia lakukan kalau sedang senggang. Di sampingnya, Draco diam dan mendengarkan suara gesekan itu. terdengar seperti melodi yang indah. Dia membayangkan bagaimana indahnya taman bunga yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ibunya itu. Tak peduli musim, rumah kaca mungil itu selalu penuh dengan beragam bunga yang mekar sempurna. Draco sungguh tak sabar ingin menikmati keindahannya lagi.

Satu dua jam berlalu tanpa suara, hingga hening benar-benar meraja, itu membuat Draco heran, tak mungkin lukisan Harry sudah selesai.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Harry memandang deretan cat lukis di wadahnya, "Aku kehabisan warna putih." Katanya.

"Selalu saja putih. Kau suka sekali pakai warna putih?" Draco berdiri dan pelan berjalan menghampiri Harry lalu menyentuh pundak pemuda itu, "memang kau lukis salju?"

"Tidak." Harry memandang isi kanvasnya sekarang, "Bunga mawar putih. Soalnya yang tadi mekar itu bunga mawar putih."

"Hmmm..." Draco merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya satu level dengan wajah Harry, "Kalau kau sudah bosan, kita bisa lakukan yang lebih menarik."

Mendengar suara Draco tepat di telinganya, cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Harry meremang. _Well_—buta tak menjadikan Draco kehilangan hobinya untuk menggoda Harry dan membuatnya mati kutu. Benar saja, tak lama mereka pun berbagi satu kecupan manis yang jelas tak singkat. Draco membimbing Harry berdiri dan dia memeluk pemuda itu erat tanpa memberi jeda pada sentuhan itu. Kedua tangan Draco melingkar di pinggang Harry, pun begitu dengan Harry yang memasrahkan diri pada pesona Draco.

Tok tok!

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkan baik Draco maupun Harry. Spontan mereka melepaskan diri.

"Harry, Draco... makan malam sudah siap." Suara Lily terdengar dari balik pintu.

Separo gugup, Harry menjawab panggilan ibunya, "Ya, Mum. Kami segera keluar." Katanya. Tapi saat dia hendak melangkah pergi, tangan Harry ditahan oleh Draco yang kembali memeluknya, kini dari belakang.

"Harry?"

"I-iya, Mum. Segera! A-aku bereskan ini dulu."

"Oke. Kami tunggu di bawah. Jangan terlalu lama atau James akan meghabiskan semuanya." Lalu terdengar suara langkah yang menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Seketika Harry melepaskan diri dari Draco yang sedari tadi asik menciumi lekuk lehernya, "Draco! Aku sudah bilang hentikan!"

"Kenapa harus berhenti?" Draco masih belum melepaskan Harry.

"Paling tidak jangan sekarang! Dan tidak di tempat seperti ini!"

Mendengar itu,s enyum muncul di wajah Draco, dan Harry langsung tahu kalau dia sudah terjebak, "Oh—jadi kalau bukan sekarang dan tidak di sini, kau mau? Dasar perayu."

"Aku tidak merayumu!" Harry berjalan dengan sengaja menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Draco hanya tertawa dan menyusul pemuda itu.

.

.

#

.

.

Draco terbangun mendengar suara televisi, refleks tangannya mencari keberadaan Harry, dan dia lega mendapati Harry ada di dekatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Draco?" suara Harry terdengar lega.

"Baru saja." Draco baru ingat kalau kemarin dia baru melaksanakan operasi penentuan untuk memulihkan kondisi kedua matanya ini. "Mana yang lain?"

"Masih keluar. Ada Blaise dan Theo juga. Mereka masih ke kantin."

Draco diam sebentar, dia menggenggam tangan Harry erat.

"Tak apa-apa. Kata dokter semua berjalan lancar. Tak ada masalah." Kat ahar seoah membaca kegelisahan Draco, "semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu."

Draco masih diam, telinganya dengan refleks mendengarkan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Selain suara televisi, dia bisa mendengarkan samar suara orang bicara di depan pintu, tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun, son." Suara Lucius menembus telinga Draco.

"Dad."

Terasa sentuhan lembut di kepala Draco saat itu, "Bagaimana rasanya? Ada yang sakit?"

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada."

"Bagus." Lucius melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Draco, "Dokter biang kalau kondisimu terus stabil, dalam dua tiga hari ini perban bisa dibuka dan kita akan tahu hasilnya." Kali ini terasa tepukan di pundak Draco, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya, Dad. Aku tahu itu."

Kemudian kamar itu pun penuh setelah Narcissa datang bersama Lily dan James lalu disusul Blaise dan Theo. Mereka mengobrol apapun yang bisa dibicarakan. Ibu-ibu sudah heboh bergosip, para bapak sibuk membicarakan politik ekonomi, yang muda-muda berkumpul di tempat tidur Draco, mengobrol seputar kegiatan kampus yang sudah dua bulan ditinggalkan oleh Harry dan Draco.

"Teman-teman menanyakan kalian terus. Ada gosip yang beredar kalau kalian kawin lari." Kata Blaise.

"Gosip gila. Kenapa harus kawin lari kalau direstui." Draco bersandar pada setumpuk bantal yang ditata oleh Harry. "Bagaimana kegiatan untuk musim semi nanti? Kalian ikut?"

"Tidak." kata Theo. "Aku dan Blaise menyiapkan diri untuk lomba di Italia. Sayang kalian tidak bisa ikut."

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa? Itu kan masih untuk bulan Juli nanti. Setelah sembuh, aku akan mengejar ketinggalan. Lagipula aku masih ada sisa lukisan kemarin yang terlupakan."

"Itu curang namanya." Sahut Harry, "Kan harus lukisan yang baru dilukis musim semi."

"Tetap saja, aku pasti bisa ikut. Aku ini kan jenius."

Blaise mendengus, "Mana ada orang yang melabeli dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang jenius."

"Aku tidak melabeli diri sendiri, aku memang jenius."

Mulai lagi satu adu argumen tidak penting antara Draco dan Blaise. Dua mahkluk ini meski sebenarnya sahabat paling karib, tapi lebih sering terlihat seperti musuh besar. Untungnya Harry dan Theo sudah pasrah pada sifat pasangan mereka jadi keduanya tak ambil pusing untuk mencoba melerai...

Selepas sore, Blaise dan Theo pamit pulang, disusul James dan Lily. Setelah makan malam, giliran Narcissa dan Lucius yang mengundurkan diri karena di ruang perawatan tak diizinkan lebih dari dua orang yang bermalam. Jelas Harry yang akan selalu setia menemani Draco.

"Yang lain sudah pulang. Sekarang kau tidurlah."

Draco merasakan Harry sedang membenahi selimutnya, "Tidak ada _good night kiss_?"

Terdengar desah nafas Harry dan kemudian Draco merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya juga suara bisikan Harry, "G'nite, Draco."

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dengan lembut dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dengan kontak fisik itu. Keberadaan Harry mampu menghapus semua rasa takut yang dirasakan Draco. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Draco terlelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba saat perban Draco dibuka. Dokter dan suster sudah datang dan kamar itu dipenuhi kecemasan dari Narcissa dan Lily. Sebenarnya Lucius dan James juga sama cemasnya, tapi mereka lebih memilih bersikap tegar dan coba menenangkan istri mereka.

Harry sendiri mendampingi Draco dan tak melepaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Kita buka perbannya sekarang. Kau siap, Mr Malfoy?" tanya dokter.

"Kapanpun." Kata Draco mantap.

Lalu dokter itu mulai membuka perban yang menutupi kedua mata Draco. Perlahan kain putih itu mulai menipis dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan dua kapas yang ada di masing-masing mata Draco.

Harry menahan nafas saat dokter melepaskan kapas itu. Tanpa sadar Harry menggenggam tangan Draco lebih kencang lagi.

"Nah... sekarang buka matamu. Pelan-pelan."

Draco menarik nafas dan menuruti instruksi dari sang dokter. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya. Tak semudah yang dia bayangkan, saat menangkap seberkas cahaya, tak disangka rasanya cukup menyakitkan, jadi Draco segera menutup matanya lagi.

"Perlahan saja. Tak usah takut."

Sekali lagi Draco mencoba membuka matanya, masih terasa sakit, tapi karena Harry ada di sisinya, Draco tak akan menyerah.

Hal pertama yang tampak adalah seberkas cahaya. Silau. Membuat Draco beberapa kali menutup matanya lagi. Lalu pada usaha yang ketiga, mata Draco mulai terbiasa dengan bias cahaya itu. Samar, dia pun mulai bisa menangkap bentuk-bentuk yang ada di sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya dokter itu.

Draco diam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Harry, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, Harry."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Draco langsung dipeluk erat oleh Harry, kemudian bergantian dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuanya juga Lily dan James. Dokter dan suster di sana pun tampak senang karena semua berjalan sesuai harapan mereka.

"Kita amati perkembangannya sampai besok, jika tidak ada masalah, tak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit." Kata dokter yang berdiri sementara suster membereskan semua peralatan di sana. "Permisi."

Ruang rawat Draco penuh dengan suka cita. Harry langsung mengirim e-mail pada teman-temannya plus pada Sirius juga Remus untuk mengabarkan kondisi Draco saat ini. Rasanya dunia tak pernah tampak seindah ini sebelumnya.

.

"Akhirnya... pulang semua." Draco menghempaskan diri di kasur, "Apa-apaan mereka semua, mendadak pesta begitu saja."

Harry tersenyum, "Ya kan semua senang karena kau sudah pulih lagi." dia duduk di sebelah Draco, "Mau tidur sekarang?"

"... Sebentar lagi." saat itu tangan Draco terangkat dan menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, "Aku tak tahu kalau aku bisa begini merindukan seseorang."

"Merindukan apanya? Kita kan setiap hari bersama." Kata Harry, membiarkan jemari Draco mengusap wajahnya.

"Melihat dan mendengar itu dua hal yang sangat berbeda." Ibu jari Draco menyentuh bibir Harry. "Aku rindu melihat wajahmu, Harry... melihat matamu yang lurus memandangku."

Harry memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Draco padanya, "Kau tidak akan kehilangan itu, Draco. Tidak akan pernah."

Seulas senyum tampak di wajah Draco saat itu, "Aku pegang janjimu, Harry."

Malam itu mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman dan kehangatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

#

.

.

Hiruk pikuk manusia memadati satu gedung pameran seni ternama di Italia. Mereka adalah menikmat dunia lukis dan tengan memanjakan mata pada karya-karya dari seniman muda berbakat yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Di salah satu sudut galeri itu, tampaklah Draco, Harry, Theo dan Blaise, empat remaja wakil Inggris untuk ikut dalam pameran plus lomba itu.

"Haaah... tak ku sangka kau beneran sanggup ikut acara ini, Draco." kata Blaise, "Padahal kau kan mendaftarnya mepet sekali."

Draco melipat tangan di dadanya, "Sudah aku bilang, kan! Aku ini jenius."

Lagi-lagi Blaise mendengus mendengar itu, tapi kali ini komentarnya berbeda, "well—untuk kali ini aku akui kau memang jenius, Mr Malfoy." Pandangan pemuda berkulit gelap itu tertuju pada lukisan Draco yang ada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sebuah lukisan besar dengan _background_ hitam kelam dan objek yang dilukis hanya memakai warna putih serupa siluet samar. Yang tampak jelas hanyalah sepasang mata hijau dibalik bingkai kacamata bulat.

"Wah wah... kau dapat pernyataan cinta sehebat itu, bagaimana perasaanmu, Harry?" tanya Theo, sengaja bicara dengan nada biasa karena dia tahu Harry itu gampang sekali digoda. Benar saja, seketika Harry langsung jadi salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Saat itu Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "Jangan permainkan dia. Lagipula sudah jelas kan kenapa lukisan itu istimewa?" pemuda pirang itu menautkan jemarinya dengan sang kekasih dan menampakkan dua cincin kembar yang tersemat di jari manis mereka, "kami tak mau kalah dengan kalian." Katanya seraya mengecup punggung tangan Harry.

"Draco... stop it!" kata Harry sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Draco. "Kau ini selalu saja begitu. Aku kan sudah bilang, lihat tempat dan waktu! Seenaknya saja." meski niatnya marah, tetap saja Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan getar gugup di suaranya.

"Baiklah baiklah... toh aku masih punya banyak waktu di hotel nanti."

Blaise dan Theo tertawa melihat wajah Harry yang entah mau menampakkan ekspresi macam apa. Draco hanya terseyum dan kembali menggenggam erat tangan Harry. Dia tidak akan pernah, dan tidak akan bisa melepaskan orang yang telah begitu setia berada di sisinya, menemaninya mengarungi kegelapan yang seolah tiada akhir. Draco tak mungkin akan sanggup melepaskan Harry yang telah menjadi cahaya dan kekuatan baginya untuk menjalani kehidupan ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Harry." bisik Draco.

Harry memandang Draco dan tersenyum, "Aku juga, Draco."

Hari itu, adalah hari biasa yang terasa istimewa bagi mereka semua. Hari dimana mereka bisa menikmati cinta yang ada, hari dimana mereka bisa menikmati indahnya dunia.

**_-0-_**

**_THE END_**

**_-O-_**

Happy Birthday to my sist Sun-T! Wish You All The Best. Dan seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya, adek yang manis ini cuma bisa ngasih fic sebagai hadiah^^ Moga puas bacanya, kalo ga pada tidur baca fic nyaris 8k yang minim konflik ini #headbang

So—saya tunggu ripiu dari pada readers semua.

PS : Maaf, Anon Review saya _disable_-kan untuk saat ini.


End file.
